Five Nights At Bloopers oneshot
by Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU
Summary: The title says it all. In dire need of ideas! The chapters will get longer the more ideas I get and from you guys. SWEARING IS ALWAYS IN MY STORYS! You get the chiz about it. Dont read if you dont get interested in it. Don't own fnaf!
1. Chappie 1

**This is just a oneshot until I get ideas or at least 3 reviews. This is sota like when in movies people will mess up and it created bloopers. Lets see what happened ingame when they mess up!**

 _ **BLOPPERSXBLOOPERXBLOOPERSXBLOOPERXBLOOPERS FNAFBLOOPERS...BLOOPBLOPBLOOPER**_

 **Power goes out**

"Aw COME ON YOU FUCKING SHIT COME GET ME!" Mike screamed at the bear playing the Toreader march

 **Freddy slips on something**

"Oh shit!"

"OKAY WHO PUT OIL ON THE FLOOR?"

 **Foxy's at the right door snickering with a camera**

 **BloopersBlooper Bloopers Blooper Bloopers Blooper BLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPEEERRRRSSSS**

 **The camera is on the kitchen and Mike can hear Chica with pots and pans.**

"What the hell are you doing in there? Making pizza or just playing with pots and pans?"

"I can hear you through the cameras you know? Im not making pizza! How do you even make pizza? Im doing my own pots and pans solo!"

"Well when an animatronic fatass chicken is doing a pots and pans solo theres nothing left to do!" Mike joked

"Hey fuck you im good at playing the 'Pot'!" Chica replied with a glare that COULD kill but Mike couldnt see it cuz its the kitchen camera can you see anything through that thing?

 **mike facepalmed and went back to work**

 **BLOOPERBLOOPERBLOOPERBLOOPERBLOOPER BLOOPERBLOOPPBLOOPERS!**

 **This is just the only 2 I could think of at the moment so please review and I wont make any more until I get 3 reviews and even a few ideas because I have terrible writers block!**


	2. Chappie 2

**I am so sorry I haven't updated this or The New Family but I'm thinking of a redo of it because I was so excited to finally write but I wasnt thinking and yeah. Seems tooooooooo OP of an Oc... xD love saying that! Op Oc. Hehe. Okay! So PLEASE PLKEASE PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD REDO THE NEW FAMILY! It didnt get far but I'm not giving up! So I won't set up a poll but I will ask everyone to review if I should. If I get 4 want then I'll redo. Also I haven't updated in so long is because my priorities aren't in order. I have too much Work! I'll try to make it up now since it's friday!**

 **I haven't updated due to unstraight priorites and lazyness and stress! Art's fine, Humanities had only a bit of homework which was drawing a picture for our haiku poems and I didn't start the pictures and had 6 haikus so 6 pictures, Math/Science is okay but there is a bit of work that is late on Classroom which i on the Chromebooks but I haven't been able to use one because there are so many students and so few of them and I forgot the classcode. Health isn't even health it's more work time and many funny AFV videos and Britains Got Talent. And I've been watching many youtube videos and songs. Enough excuses and more Chapter!**

 **Chapter 2 of FnaB! More slips and line fails coming up!**

* * *

Freddy Fazbear has never made a mistake on his lines. He also won't swear if he's not falling or in trouble. Bonnie and Mike want to see if they can get him to swear while not messing up his line. So they made a few changes on his lines for a Five Nights At Freddys song.

Freddy: We are waiting every night for...bitches to fall from the sky?

Mike:*Snickers*

Bonnie:*Grins evilly*

Freddy: Newcomers to...FUCK THIS i'M NOT SAYING THAT!

Mike/Bonnie-1 Freddy-0

* * *

Some guy hidden behind a wall: ACTION!

Phone guy: Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched.

Mike: *Turns to Pirates Cove* He seems just fine being watched.

Foxy: Yarr Harr fiddle dee dee being a pirate is alright with me. Do what you want cause a pirate is free! YOU ARE A PIRATE!

* * *

Bonnie: *Walks out of back room in heavy makeup* BONBON! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!

BonBon: Nuthin hon! I jus' made yah look supa kee-yout!

Bonnie: I look like you! But without the weird plastic.

BonBon: What's so wrong about looking like me? I'm beautiful!

Bonnie: You look like... I don't even know. Got It! You look like a woman but more... heavy makeuped. Too much makeup man!

BonBon: Your just jealous!

Bonnie: Am not!

BonBon: Are too!

Bonnie: Am not!

BonBon: Are too!

Bonnie: Am not!

BonBon: Are too!

Foxy: Ladys, Ladys, your both terrible with makeup! Now shut up so I can watch TV.

Bonnie: See even he thinks your a lady!

BonBon: He said you do too!

Bonnie:Do not!

BonBon: Do too!

Bonnie:Do not!

BonBon: Do too!

Bonnie:Do not!

Foxy: I GIVE UP!

* * *

 **Okay. My hands hurt now from searching youtube and writing and the internet at the same time. And that type of headache that feels like theres a drill going through your brain from too much computer time.**

 **The Living Tombstone owns the fnaf song.**

 **PLEASE VOTE IF I SHOULD REDO THE NEW FAMILY AND WONT UNTIL 4 REVIEWS SAYING I SHOULD! PLEASE VOTE!**

 **Goodday!**


End file.
